Heartbroken
by AngelChan16
Summary: Leaf finally reaches Red's ranks and is able to climb Mount Silver. She manages to confess to him about her feelings, but he doesn't feel the same way. BurningLeafShipping, rated T for some sexual references and minor language.
1. Chapter 1

Red gazed at the snow falling down from the sky. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him.

He turned around to see a girl about his age, wearing a blue top and a white hat.

"R-Red?" she whispered.

The girl ran up to him and hugged him.

Red blinked and replied,

"Hello Leaf."

Leaf looked up and murmured, "I missed you."

Red smiled. Only for a second. It was a small smile though. Barely recognizable as a smile.

Leaf let go of him and asked, "Where do you stay?" Red pointed at a cave and gestured for Leaf to follow him.

Down the cave was a small wooden door. Red opened a door, and inside was a room. Despite it being cold outside, it was quite warm in the room. There was a fireplace, a rocking chair, one of those fold up bed thingies with a sleeping bag on it, a small sofa in the corner and a little stove thing.

"This is where you stay?" asked Leaf

"Yes." Red replied.

Leaf felt her heart melt over his voice. It was a deep voice, and she loved it. She tried to deny it, but she knew that she loved him.

"Wow…" She sat on the sofa, and she could've swore, that that was the comfiest couch she has ever sat on.

"What do you eat?" she asks.

"You know the leaves that are from Razor Leaf, Leaf Storm and Magical Leaf? They're edible. Also, the vines from Vine Whip and the seeds from Bullet Seed are edible, too.

Red took out a Poke Ball.

He threw it, and a Venasaur came out.

Red just nodded his head, and Venasaur let out a roar, suddenly, leaves flew everywhere.

Red picked up a leaf, and bit into it.

_It's a leaf… _thought Leaf _It's almost like he's almost eating me…. Wait! I'm not a pervert! Ugh! _ Leaf swore she almost puked. She picked up a leaf and ate it. It tasted like mint, actually.

"Mph! This is good!" she chirped, her mouth full.

Red nodded.

Silence

Leaf desperately wanted to tell Red about her feelings, but she saw a picture of a girl on the wall.

"Who's this?" asked Leaf, pointing to a girl with yellow hair in a ponytail.

"That's Yellow…. My…" his voice muffled

"Who?"

'"My…."

"WHO!?"

"SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND."

Leaf swore she felt her heart break.

"Oh." muttered Leaf.

"Why?" queried Red.

"No reason…" Leaf said quietly.

Red thought he saw tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

He leans in for a hug. She pulls away.

"Don't you understand?! I LOVE YOU!" right after that, she slapped her hand on her mouth. Tears were running down her face, and she ran away. Red chased after her.

"LEAF! WAIT!" he yelled.

Leaf sped up. Red finally grabbed her hand.

"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF ME!" screamed Leaf, still crying.

"No. Stop." Red said.

Leaf stopped. Not because she wanted to. Because she was tired.

"What do you want?" Leaf muttered.

"You." whispered Red deviously.

Leaf felt her heart speed up when Red leaned in to kiss her. No surprise, she kissed back.

"Red?" Red looked up to see Yellow, with tears streaming down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yellow, it's not-" Red began.

"Ch…. CHEATER!" Yellow screamed, slapping Red with all her might. She quickly fled, leaving Leaf and Red alone.

"Wait, Yellow!" Red yelled, running towards the exit. It was too late. Red turned back to Leaf, hatred burning in his eyes.

"This. Is. All. Your. FAULT!" he screamed, raising his arm above Leaf like he was about to punch her.

Red saw a single tear roll down her cheek.

His gaze softened.

"No…" he whispered.

He ran back to his cave, his cap lowered down above his eyes.

"Wait!" Leaf ran after him.

As she reached the cave, the door was slightly open. She opened the door to see Red with his face in his hands, sitting on the sofa.

Leaf walked up to him and sat next to him.

He looked up, and his eyes were red, like he'd been crying.

"What do you want?" asked Red.

"You." said Leaf, her eyes fixed on Red.

She leaned in to kiss him. It surprisingly made Red feel much better. He kissed back, letting her tongue enter his mouth.

"Red…" murmured Leaf.

Red pulled away, and whispered in Leaf's ear,

"I want you."

He kissed Leaf again, but with more passion than he did before, on the mountain peak. This time it was more private. No one could just walk up here and disturb them.

Or so they thought.

The door creaked open.

"Pika, Pika, Pika! ~ " a familiar yellow waltzed in with Oran Berries in it's hands.

It looked up on the sofa.

"Pika! Pi… KA!?" Pikachu yowled. He dropped the blue berries he was holding.

Red immediately pulled away, his face as red as a Cheri Berry.

Pikachu burst out laughing, he was pretty much having a seizure.

"Yeah, you have to get used to him…" muttered Red.

Leaf laughed a little bit, and Pikachu left the room.

"Now where were we?…" Leaf smirked, pecking him on the cheek.

"Love ya…" Red said, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Red stared off into the fog that in front of him. He moved his red cap a little. He blinked. He could feel coldness creeping up on his arms. A colossal, shadowy figure began to come up from the fog. It looked like it had little red gems coming out of the tentacle-like features that were piercing out of it's snake-like body. He heard a demonic voice.  
"Leave... never come back."  
This made Red gasp, as he took a step back. The voice continued.  
"Go... Go... Leave!"  
Red could feel every breath shortening. He gasped for air, every breath getting shorter. This kept going on until he couldn't breathe. When he sucked in that last useless breath, the figure attacked.  
Red shot up, beads of sweat coming down his forehead.  
He heard a voice, sweeter this time.  
"Red, are you okay?"  
It was Leaf.  
"Y-yeah... I'm fine..."  
Leaf and Red have been dating for the last 3 months, and the picture of Yellow in Red's room got replaced by Leaf.  
Red let in a breath, still tramatized by the nightmare that had infected his dream world last night. He had made up his mind.  
"We have to go." Red said.  
"What?" replied Leaf, wondering how to respond.  
"He told me. We have to go. Now."  
He got out of his bed, and started placing everything in a box. He had to hide the worry that was on his face. He didn't want Leaf to know how bad this situation was.  
"Where?" asked Leaf.  
Red didn't know why, but his instincts told him.  
"The Sinnoh region"

**Wowww, that was a short chapter, talk about cliffhanger, lol. But there's a reason why the chapter is so short, I'm gonna make another BurningLeaf story to keep you guys entertained, but it's a surprise! Well, I've gotta go... do... stuff...**  
***pulls out 3DS and starts playing Pokemon X***


End file.
